Desarmada
by Vittalia
Summary: De alguna manera, Steve la había despojado de todas sus mentiras, todas sus defensas, todas sus armas. Todos sus escudos. Todo lo que ella era. Todo. Y estaba aterrorizada. (TRADUCCION)


**DISCLAIMER:** _Capitán América: El soldado del Invierno_ y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Studios, Paramount Studios y Marvel Studios. La historia tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a thegraytigress la cual traduzco con su permiso y sin fines de lucro.

 **NOTA DE thegraytigress:** Esto llena el vacío entre que el Campamento Lehigh fue destruido y cuando Steve y Natasha llegan a la casa de Sam en DC. Es Steve / Natasha, aunque un poco menos correspondido de lo que había previsto originalmente. Disfruten!

 **Desarmado**

Natasha se despertó con un grito ahogado. "¡Tranquila!" le dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Las sombras eran gruesas a su alrededor, pesadas junto a la noche negra, y su visión no se aclaraba, no importa cuantas veces ella parpadeó con sus ojos llorosos. El dolor atravesó su cabeza, latiendo y latiendo junto a su agotado corazón. No podía recordar donde estaba ni lo que había sucedido y el pasado se confundía con el presente. Todo lo que vio fue un hombre inclinado sobre ella, y eso fue suficiente para abrir las compuertas de un centenar de horribles recuerdos. "Tranquila, Natasha. Recibiste un golpe en la cabeza. Solo quédate quieta"

Pero el pánico era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, y ella puso las manos contra un pecho firme y empujó al hombre borroso hacia atrás. Él se sorprendió, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en su parte trasera, pero se levantó rápidamente. "¡Natasha!" exclamó. Tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y un blanco, rostro alarmado. Él era familiar, y una parte de ella _lo sabía_ y _sabía_ que él no quería hacerle daño, pero esa parte se estaba ahogando rápidamente en el pasado, en las pesadillas y en cosas que era mejor dejarlas en la oscuridad. Había demasiada oscuridad aquí, sin embargo, todo estaba encajando y todo lo que sabía era que tenía matar a quien estaba tratando de matarla.

Así que ella atacó. Ella era mortalmente rápida, intercambiando golpes con su agresor, los cuales eran rápidos como un rayo, golpes que él bloqueó y esquivó por muy poco. Ella aprovechó cada pedacito de su formación, de su velocidad, su agilidad y fuerza contra él. Ellos la habían convertido en una asesina, una homicida. Ella podía matar a cualquiera. "¡Natasha!" El hombre gritó, evitando su avance y empujando a un lado su puñetazo. Él retrocedió, tambaleándose bajo sus rápidos ataques. Ella lo empujó hacia atrás, sin pensar, impulsada por la rabia, el miedo y la desesperación. Su siguiente ataque lo golpeó en el pecho, y luego se dio la vuelta en una poderosa patada giratoria que él atrapó con la mandíbula. Ella no desaprovechó ni un respiro, dejándose caer en cuclillas y barriendo sus piernas por debajo de las de él. Cayó pesada y brutalmente en el suelo con un grito.

Ella sacó un cuchillo de debajo de su suéter y se tiró encima mientras él yacía boca abajo y aturdido. A horcajadas sobre él, levantó la hoja de golpe. Incluso en la oscuridad brillaba perversamente. "¡Natasha, no!" exclamó el hombre, agarrando su muñeca cuando ella apuñalo su cuello. Apenas había cogido la mano a tiempo. El borde afilado del cuchillo temblando por encima de la carne palpitante de su garganta. Gotas carmesí aparecieron donde ella lo hirió. "¡Alto! _¡Alto!_ " Ella no pararía. Ella _no podía_ parar. La sed de sangre, de venganza y de dominación, la tomó y no la dejaría ir. Este monstruo iba a hacerle daño. _Él_ _iba a hacerle daño,_ como tantos otros monstruos y demonios y hombres malos lo habían hecho antes. Ella dejó escapar un grito irregular, conduciendo la hoja hacia abajo lo más fuerte que pudo, apretando el pecho con sus rodillas y muslos, sacando el precioso aire de sus pulmones. Él jadeó y gimió. Él iba a morir. Ella _nunca_ dejaría que la toquen de nuevo.

"¡Soy yo! ¡Despierta! ¡Soy Steve!" Su agarre en la muñeca se volvió dolorosamente apretado, apretando sus huesos de la mano, y ella no pudo parar que sus dedos traidores se aflojaran. La empuñadura del cuchillo había desaparecido. La hoja cayó en las sombras. Sus enormes manos agarraron las de ella, cálidas y contundentes, y de repente estaban rodando. Él era más fuerte que ella. _Mucho_ más fuerte que ella.

Ahora él la tenía inmovilizada, su cuerpo alto y musculoso empujándola hacia abajo en las húmedas, mohosas hojas y ramitas que se asomaban a su espalda. Él empujó sus manos a su pecho, y no importa lo mucho que se esforzó, no podía librarse. Ella se retorció y tiró, violenta, frenética y aterrorizada. Sus armas clavándose en su espalda, pero ella no podía llegar a ellas. Él era demasiado grande. Él la tenía completamente a su merced. Podía hacer cualquier cosa con ella. _Cualquier cosa._

"No voy a hacerte daño" le dijo en una voz baja y tranquila. "Yo no. Me conoces. Tu sabes que no te haré daño."

De pronto lo vio. El alborotado cabello rubio. Esos profundos ojos azules. No había rastro de malicia o lujuria o rabia en ellos. Él era guapo y valiente y más fuerte que nadie que ella hubiera visto. Él estaba muy sucio, preocupado y perturbado. Él no era un monstruo en absoluto.

 _Steve._

Fury. Hill. SHIELD y HYDRA y las más dolorosas mentiras de todos ellos. Campamento Lehigh. El búnker. El misil.

La pesadilla se hizo añicos. Ella abrió la boca y detuvo el forcejeo, pero su cuerpo continuó temblando. La oscuridad todavía era densa y pesada alrededor y sobre ellos, pero ella cerró sus ojos ante ello. Lágrimas nublaron su visión, lágrimas que no pudo contener. Él la dejó, y ella sufrió y el mundo giró y ella quería vomitar. Su corazón estaba tronando. Él estaba jadeando, fuerte y estridente en el silencio. "¿Estás bien?"

No. Fury estaba muerto. SHIELD se vió comprometido. Todo lo que ella sabía era una mentira. _Todo._

Y todo lo que ella era, todo lo que ella ha hecho, se rompió. **(1)**

Natasha jadeó un sollozo y alcanzó a Steve, arañando desesperadamente su chaqueta y camisa polvorientas y tirando de él cerca. Ella quería que él la tocara, sosteniéndola fuerte y cerca. Ella necesitaba algo, _lo que sea,_ para llenar ese vacío en su pecho. Él se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Hundió la cara en su camisa. Olía a polvo, bosque y sudor. Él era tan cálido. "Hey," dijo en voz baja en su cabello. "Hey, esta bien. No me heriste"

Su camisa se mojó bajo su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos. No había llorado en años y ahora eran dos veces en un día. El dolor la estaba agotando y de repente todo el poder de su miedo y terror absoluto la abandonó. Sus miembros se sentían de plomo. Ella se sentía muerta.

El tiempo se fue a la deriva. Y ella se dejó llevar con el.

"¿Natasha? ¿Estás conmigo?" Ella no podía responder. Saboreaba las lágrimas saladas, el sudor y el polvo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Su lengua estaba seca y no se movería. "¿Nat? Vamos. Habla conmigo"

"... ¿Steve?"

Él se aparto y la miró a los ojos. "Creo que tienes una conmoción cerebral. ¿Puedes levantarte? No podemos quedarnos aqui"

Ella no podía concentrarse. Todo era distante, retorcido y cubierto de sombras. Se sentía desgarrada, torturada y mareada. Su cabeza estaba palpitando. "¿Steve?" susurró

"Quedate abajo" dijo sin aliento. "Tenemos que correr. ¿Nat? ¿Me oyes? ¿Nat?" La puso en las hojas de nuevo y desapareció. Natasha respiró profundamente el aire frío de la noche. El entumecimiento venía, dulce, bendito desprendimiento y ella le abrió los brazos. Era vagamente consciente cuando él regresó, llevando su escudo y una determinada y preocupada mirada en su cara. Él deslizó su brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro alrededor de sus hombros y la levantó como si no pesara nada. Su rostro se apretó contra su pecho, sus manos agarradas en su camisa. El mundo daba vueltas, en espirales bajando hacia la nada. Pero su voz cortó a través de la niebla. "Aferrate a mi. Te tengo"

Ella confió en él lo suficiente como para tomarla.

* * *

"¿Natasha?"

El susurró fue estridente contra su oído, tirando de ella desde el olvido de los sueños sin sueños. Ella se movió lentamente, sintiendose embotada y con el cuerpo sin responder. Con cansancio abrió sus ojos. Todavía estaba oscuro.

Entonces una figura se agachó delante de ella. "¿Natasha? ¿Estás conmigo?"

"¿Rogers?" ella susurró débilmente.

Él no la miraba; en cambio, sus agudos ojos se estaban lanzando alrededor del bosque, escaneando, buscando. Estaba escuchando. Se volvió hacia ella. Su rostro brillaba con sudor, magullado y pálido. Se veía demacrado. "Rumlow está sobre nosotros" murmuró en voz baja "No creo que pueda huir de ellos más"

Su confuso cerebro no pudo darle sentido a eso por un momento. La memoria le falló de nuevo, obstinadamente escondiéndose en la niebla dentro de su cabeza. Tenía una migraña que rivalizaba con la peor resaca imaginable. "¿Qué?" gimió "¿Dónde?"

"Estamos en algún lugar al sur de Filadelfia" le respondió rápidamente. El borde duro en su voz y la desesperación en sus ojos sugerían que no había tiempo para hablar de ello. "Están triangulandonos. Salieron por delante de mi. Tenemos que aguantar si queremos salir de esto." Le pasó algo en la oscuridad. Ella hizo una mueca y miró hacia abajo. tragando sus náuseas. Era su cuchillo. Sostuvo la hoja en su mano, ofreciéndole la empuñadura. "¿Crees que puedes pelear?"

Lo que había hecho con él, lo que había intentado hacer con él, le pasó por la mente. La asesina, impulsada por la ira y el miedo. No podía creer que le estaba dando de vuelta el cuchillo después de lo que había sucedido. Se estremeció ante ese pánico salvaje y desquiciado que la había consumido. No estaba en control. Ella detestaba no estar en control. Se sintió cruda, abierta y astillada. Sus demonios fueron enjaulados de nuevo, pero no les tomará mucho tiempo escapar.

Él no sabía eso y aún así todavía estaba confiando en ella para cuidar su espalda.

Tan irracional como era, estaba furiosa con el por ser tan malditamente ingenuo. Él era más fuerte que ella, probablemente más rápido, tal vez incluso más inteligente. Pero ella era implacable. Sin embargo, ella tomó el cuchillo. "¿Cuántos?"

Él negó con su cabeza, tomando su escudo **.** Ellos estaban presionados contra un gran árbol, esperando que el tronco y las sombras pudieran esconderlos. "Una docena" susurró. Natasha cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su respiración, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Eran ellos dos contra una docena de especialistas en operaciones encubiertas de SHIELD STRIKE. Eran dos contra los mejores soldados, los mejores luchadores, los mejores francotiradores y los mejores tiradores.

Pero ellos eran el Capitán América y la Viuda Negra.

Ella quería asegurarse de que esos bastardos nunca lo olvidaran.

El bosque estaba silencioso a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos se movió, inmóviles como estatuas, en cuclillas junto al otro bajo el amparo de la oscuridad. Gruesas nubes de lluvias flotaban bajo, apenas por encima de las copas de los árboles parecía y sin la luna y las estrellas todo estaba cubierto por la noche. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. Natasha miró a su izquierda cuando las hojas crujieron. Dos. Detrás de ellos, una rama crujió y alguien dejó de caminar. Dos más. Ella sentía más, cuando vio a tres por delante de ellos. Steve se puso tenso al lado de ella, luego atrapó su mirada y con un gesto le dijo que ella debía ir a la izquierda y él iría a la derecha. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Luego se levantó en un rápido y fluido movimiento, con su escudo brillando y sonando mientras atravesaba el aire. Se estrelló contra uno de los agentes, tirándolo al piso, antes de que girara hacia el otro y le pegara en la cabeza. Un grito resonó, pero el escudo ya estaba en las capaces manos de Steve y él estaba corriendo por el bosque.

Ella corrió hacia la izquierda, usando las oscuras sombras como cobertura. Sus dos objetivos estaban distraídos, cargando sus rifles y descargándolos en el Capitán América. Así que no vieron su salto desde la oscuridad. Ella barrió las piernas de uno de ellos, tirándolo de espalda y fácilmente arrancó el arma de sus manos aturdidas. Luego se dio la vuelta, enviando su cuchillo a través del aire hacia el cuello del otro soldado. Bajó con un gorgoteo. Natasha apretó desapasionadamente el gatillo de la escopeta y mató al hombre que se retorcía a sus pies.

Las balas zumbaban a su alrededor. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrándose hasta cubrirse detrás de otro árbol. Se acurrucó detrás de el, haciendo una mueca cuando las rondas de balas golpearon el tronco violentamente, lanzando fragmentos y trozos de madera pulverizada al aire. Durante el rugir de los disparos y los gritos de los hombres, podía oír a Steve, su escudo sonando con ese profundo sonido que solo hacía cuando él peleaba. Apretando el rifle con más fuerza,esperó a que sus atacantes hicieran una pausa en los disparos antes de rodear los restos del árbol y devolver el fuego. Fue malditamente duro ver en la oscuridad, pero escuchó un grito satisfactorio. Se arrastró detrás del árbol, respirando con dificultad y sufriendo con su cabeza por un momento.

Oyó el distintivo sonido de un alfiler ser quitado de una granada y un segundo después la pequeña bola cayó con un ruido sordo en el suelo frente a ella, rodando a sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron, su corazón detuvo su ritmo frenético cuando se volvió y clavó los dedos en el húmedo suelo del bosque para apalancarse y arrojarse lejos. La granada explotó detrás de ella, bañándose en suciedad y detritos como la fuerza la empujó hacia una pequeña colina. Aterrizó desordenadamente y rodó, adolorida y aturdida.

El sonido fue absorbido por el vacío. Todo era distante e inalcanzable. Observó los oscuros árboles girar lánguidamente, perdida en una neblina de agonía. Le zumbaban los oídos, pero le pareció oír que alguien gritaba su nombre. "¡Nat! _¡Nat!_ ¡Levántate!"

El escudo de Steve se disparó por encima de su cabeza, un elegante disco de plata giratorio y golpeó a un hombre corriendo hacia ella con un pesado sonido metálico. Natasha inhaló en un desesperado aliento, le dolía el pecho mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Ella corrió alrededor, disparando el rifle hacia los agentes de SHIELD que aparecían de los árboles. Su puntería no era exacta y falló una gran cantidad de sus disparos, pero unos pocos golpearon sus objetivos. Se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor desesperadamente por Steve.

Su escudo estaba de vuelta en su brazo y lo usó para bloquear el golpe de un cuchillo de combate, moviéndose mucho más rápido que el agente que trataba de matarlo. Una poderosa patada envió al hombre a volar unos veinte metros y estrellarlo contra un árbol. El tronco se agrietó con la fuerza, las hojas mojadas revoloteando a medida que el hombre se desplomaba. Uno de los otros agentes arremetió contra Steve, cogiéndolo del cuello con una llave, pero Natasha no pudo ver más ya que se vio forzada a huir de otra granada. La explosión fue ensordecedora, llenando el bosque con una ráfaga brillante de luz ardiente. Vació el rifle y alcanzó sus armas de mano que mantenía ocultas en su sudadera. Patinó hasta detenerse, rodó y apuntó. Su cabeza le latía cada vez más por segundo, pero su puntería era mucho más precisa esta vez. Dos agentes más cayeron, un disparo en sus rodillas.

Pero no había tiempo para el alivio. Algo duro y firme golpeó su cabeza por atrás. Vio estrellas, la inconsciencia presionando de nuevo, mientras caía al suelo del bosque. Una de sus armas de fuego se deslizó hacia las sombras. Una mano carnosa se agachó, agarró su cabello y la jaló hacia arriba. Era Rumlow. Su rostro sin afeitar era gracioso, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de fría y mortal ira. "Date por vencida, Romanoff", ordenó con brusquedad. Natasha forcejeó, balanceando su brazo y disparando su arma, pero falló y la pateó hacia el suelo, dirigiendo su bota hacia su torso. Jadeó mientras sus pulmones se contrajeron y su garganta se cerró, apenas pudiendo cubrirse para evitar el siguiente golpe. Rumlow golpeó la otra arma de su mano. Se inclinó sobre ella. "Pensé que serías mejor que esto", se burló.

Natasha rodó débilmente, tratando de que su pesado cuerpo cooperara, pero la conmoción cerebral y el esfuerzo de la lucha estaba pesando sobre ella. Se puso de rodillas al mismo tiempo que una gran y gruesa bota cruelmente encontró su camino en su estómago de nuevo. Ella gritó, sintiendo sus costillas curvarse, y mientras yacía jadeando, Rumlow se agachó y envolvió su mano alrededor de la pálida columna de su garganta. Natasha pateó en vano mientras él apretaba, sus ojos salvajes con la anticipación de la muerte, de _matarla,_ la infame Viuda Negra. Sus poderosos dedos apretaron más y más fuerte. Él estaba aplastando su traquea. Sus pulmones quemaban por aire, aire que no podía respirar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el mundo era borroso de nuevo. La locura salvaje y frenética de antes amenazaba, pero ahora era inútil ahora. Estaba tan oscuro de nuevo, oprimiendo, apretando, _asfixiando._

Rumlow entrecerró sus ojos. "Le enviaré a Barton tus saludos"

Ira se precipitó sobre ella, fallando al tratar de controlarla. Ella iba a matarlo.

"Rumlow", Steve gritó. Antes de que Natasha pudiera incluso registrar lo que estaba pasando, la horrible prensa que sujetaba su cuello se aflojó y el peso sobre su cuerpo había desaparecido. Ella aspiró bruscamente, temblando, resollando y luchando para recuperar la compostura. Rápidamente, rodó hacia el lado, obligándose a moverse a pesar de que cada parte de ella dolía. Steve estaba encima de Rumlow, golpeando una y otra vez el rostro del hombre. Sus manos se enroscaron en el chaleco de combate de Rumlow y se levantó, levantando al hombre. "Dile a Pierce que va a tener que hacer algo mejor que esto si me quiere muerto." Luego, Steve lo arrojó contra un árbol. Rumlow golpeó fuerte y cayó al suelo. No se volvió a levantar.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Steve se detuvo un momento, rodeado por el equipo de STRIKE caído, las líneas de sus músculos duros y tensos bajo sus ropas sucias. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras luchaba por recuperar el aire, luchando por el casi tanto como ella. Natasha le observó en la oscuridad, viendo como respiraba. Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y tragó a través de su boca seca. Finalmente, él se dio la vuelta, dio un paso hacia ella y le tendió la mano. "Vamos."

Ella no la tomó, tambaleándose sobre sus pies a pesar del dolor. Esa ira regresó, rápida y contundente. "¿Quien diablos te crees que eres, Rogers?" le espetó. Ella no era débil. Ella no era vulnerable. Ella nunca había necesitado que nadie la salvara antes. _Nunca._ Ella podía olvidar que esto había pasado, olvidar que SHIELD & HYDRA eran lo mismo, que Fury estaba muerto y que lo había perdido. Ella podría ser la Viuda Negra, porque era eso lo que ella sabía. Eso era lo que ella sabía mejor. "Yo no necesito tu ayuda."

"Si, la necesitas", espetó, frustrado y enojado también. Sacó su escudo de las hojas y luego recogió sus armas. "Por la misma razón que necesito confiar en ti." Él las empujó hacia ella. Sus ojos azules brillaron en la noche.

Miró las armas, de pronto sintiéndose insignificante, pequeña y herida. _Tu no quieres que yo sea tu amiga, Steve._ Ella quería decirlo. Ella debería haberle dicho. Tragándose la amargura, se llevó sus armas. Se sentían frías e insuficientes en sus manos. "Ahora vamonos."

Se fue en un trote y ella lo siguió, preguntándose quien demonios se suponía que tenia que ser ahora.

* * *

Se le ocurrió, después de caminar un buen rato en completo silencio, que Steve había huido, cargándola, por millas y millas. Y se le ocurrió que estaba herido, desgastado y agotado. Su estatura estaba un poco desplomada. Su tiempo de reacción para evitar baches y trampas ocultas en su camino, era inusualmente retardado. Su paso no era enérgico ni controlado. Estaba sangrando.

Supuso que incluso el Capitán América tenia sus límites.

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo rural en Maryland. La capa de nubes se había roto, dejando solo unos cuantos dedos tenues acariciando la luna llena, por lo que todo parecía tener una irreal, calidad etérea, bañada por la pálida luz. Vacilantes, salieron de los bosques a una pequeña carretera que atravesaba el pueblo. SHIELD podría estar (y probablemente lo estaba) en todas partes. Había un silencio sepulcral, los habitantes de esta aldea estaban profundamente dormidos. Era muy tarde. Si seguían viajando a este ritmo, podrían estar en DC por la mañana.

Natasha no creía que Steve pudiera seguir adelante, sin embargo, ella tampoco podría. "Vamos a parar", le susurró mientras permanecían en la sombra de un viejo y oxidado tractor. Él la miró dubitativo, pero ella se negó a vacilar bajo su mirada severa. Y ella se negó demostrar cuan fría estaba. La noche se había vuelto, realmente helada. "Vamos, no podemos seguir así."

"¿Quieres correr el riesgo de que SHIELD nos encuentre aquí?" replicó en un murmullo áspero. "Ellos nos mataran junto a todos los demás."

"Steve, tienes que descansar", dijo lentamente y con firmeza, como si estuviera explicando algo dolorosamente obvio a un niño pequeño. "SHIELD definitivamente nos estará esperando en DC. ¿Crees que podrás con ellos en este estado?"

Suspiró, su mandíbula apretada por la molestia, y apartó la mirada. Entonces sus ojos se centraron en un pequeño cobertizo al otro lado de la carretera. Se veía viejo, su techo un poco podrido y sus lados recubiertos por pintura descascarada. "Alojamiento de cuatro estrellas", murmuró.

"He dormido en peores."

También ella. Se dirigieron a cruzar la calle, luego de asegurarse de que estaban solos. Caminando por el descuidado jardín y alrededor de la vieja y oxidada chatarra, llegaron a la única entrada de la caseta. Estaba asegurada por un candado de aspecto antiguo, que Steve, en silencio, rompió con su escudo. Abrió la puerta, la pesada madera, luchando con él en cada pulgada. Se deslizaron dentro.

Dentro había tanta chatarra como la había en el jardín. Pero había espacio para sentarse al menos, un pequeño sitio en el suelo polvoriento, limpio del desorden. Una ventana solitaria, con una capa de suciedad y porquería, estaba ubicada sobre una mesa de trabajo. Luz de luna se disparó a través del sucio cristal, en una explosión de pálida iluminación. Steve cerró la puerta tan suavemente como pudo y luego estrello una barra de hierro a través de la cerradura. Dobló el metal en un bucle. Nadie entraba por la puerta, pero este lugar era frágil y parecía a punto de caer por el soplo de un fuerte viento. SHIELD podría entrar si quisiera.

Era un riesgo, pero lo era todo lo demás.

Le tomó un momento a su mente atribulada, darse cuenta de que Steve no se movía de la puerta. Su escudo se deslizó cansadamente por su brazo mientras se apoyaba en la vieja mesa de trabajo, las desechadas y polvorientas herramientas traqueteando. Ella lo miró con preocupación. De repente, toda la ira y el miedo de antes era solo una pesadilla que podía ignorar. De repente, se sintió casi normal otra vez, como si no hubiera tratado de matarlo. "¿Estas bien?", le preguntó.

Él asintió con la cabeza y finalmente se apartó de la pared. "Si", dijo, una media mueca en su cara.

Ella no discutió con él. Él trató de apretarse más lejos de ella, pero el estrecho espacio, era apenas el suficiente para los dos. Ella le agarró el brazo insistentemente y él se detuvo. Había sangre en su mano. Sangre en su frente. Sangre en la parte inferior de su camisa. Ella agarró el dobladillo y la levantó. En la escasa luz podía ver las contusiones por todo su pecho, especialmente una que recorría su flanco izquierdo desde debajo de sus pantalones, hasta el final de su hombro. Estaba moteado por verdugones, lavanda, rojo y azul. Costillas rotas y músculos desgarrados. Ella los tocó vacilante y tan suavemente como pudo, pero aún así él se estremeció y contuvo la respiración.

Había corrido por millas, _cargándola,_ con el pecho así. Y él no había dicho ni una palabra. Eso hizo todo mucho _peor_.

De repente había mucha vergüenza, tan gruesa y negra como lo había sido la noche. Todo era nebuloso y distante, pero recordaba lo suficiente. Ella se había sentado a horcajadas encima de él, inmovilizándolo, poniendo su peso en sus costillas doloridas. Miró su cuello, pero la herida en donde había hundido su cuchillo había desaparecido. Ella deseaba que su sentimiento de culpa desapareciera tan fácilmente. Ella no lidiaba bien con la culpa. Él le había salvado la vida innumerables veces en los últimos días, pero lo único que ella había hecho era tratar de matarlo. "Lo siento."

"Estoy bien. Va a sanar", respondió

"No solo por eso", le dijo. "Por todo."

Él la miró como si ella fuera una desconocida. Sus ojos eran ilegibles. Normalmente a ella no le costaba detectar que lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Habían estado trabajando juntos de forma intermitente durante dos años desde la Batalla de Nueva York, pero no le había costado mucho tiempo averiguar quien era Steve Rogers. Era serio, amable y compasivo. Verdadero de corazón y fuerte de voluntad. Ingenuo y sin esperanza con las mujeres y lo sin sentido. Un símbolo virtuoso de todo lo que SHIELD no era. De lo que ella no era. Pero ahora el mundo se invirtió y se retorció fuera de forma, y ella no podía ver lo que estaba pensando. "El mal es el mal. Nunca cambia."

Él no se dio cuenta de lo profundo que la afectó. O tal vez lo hizo y toda la locura desde el _Lemurian Star_ lo había cambiado también. Dejó caer su camisa y desvió la mirada, no quería que le viera sus lágrimas. ¿Cuándo demonios había llegado a ser tan malditamente débil?. "Aquí." El se había deslizado la chaqueta de los hombros y se la estaba pie, él era cerca de una cabeza más alto que ella, estando tan cerca, parecían infinitamente diferentes. "Tómala. Estás temblando."

No se había dado cuenta. Y ella no quería su chaqueta. Ella podía cuidar de sí misma. Había sido entrenada, _construida para ello, y ella siempre lo estaría._ Ella no depende o necesita a nadie. pero él la miraba con ojos que ahora parecían abiertos y doloridos, y todas las paredes cayeron. Tomó su abrigo y deslizó los brazos en el. Estaba tibia y olía como él.

Él le dio una débil sonrisa y tiernamente se dejó caer al suelo, dejando su escudo a su lado. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando no podría haber sido cómodo. Lo miró fijamente, preguntándose cansadamente sobre la extrañeza de todo. Nunca habría imaginado esto. Había pasado horas en trincheras y escondites con él en el pasado, pero nunca se sintió tan cerca y tan íntimo. Ella sucumbió a los deseos de su cuerpo golpeado y se hundió en el suelo junto a él.

No hablaron durante mucho tiempo. Natasha envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su rodillas y apoyó la mejilla encima de ellas, tratando de ignorar la punzada de dolor en el pecho y el hielo clavándose en su cráneo. Steve estaba a su lado, pero ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se encontró con que estaba despierto. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y él estaba muy lejos de allí. El silencio era tan pesado que ella pensó que podía escuchar su propio roto corazón y el anhelo y la lucha por repararlo. La muerte de Fury había arrancado su alma. Clint le había rescatado de los oscuros días de su juventud, pero Fury fue el que le dio otra oportunidad.

Y ahora él se había ido.

Y Clint se había ido también, en el extranjero en alguna secreta misión de la que ni siquiera ella sabía los detalles. Él estaba haciendo lo que ellos sabían hacer mejor. Obtener. Obtener el intel, conseguir lo que buscaban y alcanzar sus objetivos tan duro y tan rápido que nadie nunca sabría que estuvieron allí. Cuando regresara, el vería los restos de una organización a la que ellos habían servido de buena gana. Cuando regresara, no tendría ninguna advertencia.

Si regresaba.

Ella no iba a llorar de nuevo sobre esto. Ella había estado sola toda su vida. Ella no necesitaba a SHIELD. No ahora. No nunca.

Ella se arriesgó a mirar a Steve de nuevo. Estaba mirando el techo, pero sus ojos estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. O setenta años. "¿Quien era ella?"

La pregunta suave de Natasha resonó muy fuerte en la oscuridad. Steve no dijo nada al principio, pero luego dejó escapar un lento suspiro. "Una agente SSR. Ella estaba involucrada en el Proyecto: Renacimiento. Ahí es donde la conocí." Su voz era ronca, áspera por la emoción que estaba tratando de mantener bajo control. Steve siempre parecía capaz de mantener todo bajo control. Ellos no eran tan diferentes en ese aspecto.

Natasha volvió sus ojos hacia las sombras. Probablemente no era asunto suyo, pero ella quería saber. "¿La amas?"

Steve tragó saliva y sus ojos brillaron por el dolor. "Si."

"¿Qué le pasó?"

Suspiró, su nuez de Adán sacudiéndose mientras tragaba de nuevo. Por un momento, Natasha pensó que no le respondería, que él la ignoraría como antes lo había hecho en la base secreta de SHIELD donde habían visto las fotos en la pared. Pero él respondió. "Aún está viva. Trato de verla cuando me sea posible." Algo atormentado se notó en su voz. "A veces es como si siguiera siendo ella, pero la mayoría del tiempo ... Es como si me viera por primera vez después de ... después de la separación

"¿Después de que regresaste?"

Steve asintió. Él no continuó, pensando. Observó las emociones que se arremolinan en sus ojos. Algo se veía mal en ello. Ella no creía en el amor. Era debilidad, vulnerabilidad. Era algo que ella explotaba para manipular a su blanco y extraerle la información que necesitaba. Era similar a la lujuria, y la lujuria es lo que ella utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería. Pero para Steve, el amor era a lo que se estaba destinado. Algo puro y noble, valiente y precioso. Y se veía mal que hubiese sido tomado de él. "Ella vivió su vida. Casada con un buen tipo. Tuvieron niños. No debería haber esperado que ella hubiese desperdiciado su vida esperando por mí."

Él era tan condenadamente desinteresado. Le repugnaba e impresionaba a la vez. "Solo porque usted quiere algo que no puede tener, no significa que este mal desearlo."

Él gruño sin comprometerse. "Ella fue el único beso que he tenido desde 1945. A fecha de noventa y ocho años."

Natasha no se sorprendió. Se acercó más a él, ávida de contacto. Por el calor. "No eres tan malo en ello", le susurró.

Él le dio una mirada fulminante. "Eso es un rotundo respaldo"

Cualquier otra cosa que él pudo haber dicho fue tragado por su boca como ella se giró y lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez, ella no lo hizo para ocultarlo, controlarlo o para demostrar un punto. Ni siquiera estaba segura de porque lo hizo. Todo se había jodido. Ella lo poseyó, lo devoró y él la dejó. Pudo haberla detenido, pero él la dejó. Él era perfecto, todo lo que ella nunca sería y lo que nunca tendría. Ella estaba dañada, manchada, con las manos llenas de sangre de la que nunca se podría desprender, no importaba lo que hiciera o lo mucho que se lavara. Sus números eran rojos. Gran parte de ellos.

Pero a él no parecía importarle mientras profundizaba el beso y se ponía casi encima suyo. Barrió los dedos por su cabello, electrizada por el toque de sus manos en su espalda. Cuando ella se apartó, vio el deseo, la sorpresa y la confusión. Vio sus defensas bajas. Normalmente ese tipo de cosas la excitaba porque eran las señales de que ella lo tenía bajo su control, que lo podría atraer a su trampa y hacer lo que quisiera con él. Ahora no, sin embargo. Ahora solo la hacía sentirse enferma.

No estaba bien que besara a Steve Rogers así.

Aún así, ella lo hizo de nuevo, deslizando su mano por su pecho y sintiendo su fuerza bruta y desenfrenada mientras sus músculos se agitan y flexionan bajo su toque. Él no era como algo que hubiese tenido antes, tan diferente de los hombres malvados, matones y villanos que normalmente se encuentran en su línea de trabajo. Estaba más allá de ella, por encima de ella. Ella no podía ser quien estuviese con él. No con él.

Y ella lo sabía. Así que rápidamente se alejó. Sabía que estaba en control, al igual que con todos los hombres con los que había estado, y si ella seguía con esto... Por mucho que lo quisiera, no estaba segura de que él la detendría. Setenta años de amor no correspondido y deseo, pueden ser una fuerza demasiado poderosa hasta para el Capitán América y su moral como para resistir. Y no se podría detener a si misma si es que las cosas iban más lejos. No podía herirlo de esta manera. Se tragó el creciente sollozo en la garganta y se enterró en su costado. Dejó escapar una corta respiración, tensándose con la sorpresa y la excitación. "¿Natasha?" Cerró los ojos contra su costado, apretando su camisa en la mano hasta que su puño tembló. Todo estaba borroso de nuevo. "¿Nat?"

"Solo duerme, Steve. Por favor. Voy a vigilar."

"Natasha-"

"Duerme. Te tengo."

Él estaba esperando, esperando por más, una explicación, por _algo_ que pudiera aliviar la tensión entre ellos. Deseó no haber escuchado el anhelo en su voz. Esto era una locura, y ella lo sabía. Casi lo había asesinado, tan rota en el interior que no podía ser nada excepto una asesina, y tan metida en sus mentiras que ya no podía diferenciar a sus amigos de sus enemigos. Usaba a la gente, abusaba de ella, engañaba, manipulaba y hería a las personas. Engañaba, tergiversaba, mentía rotundamente y desechaba máscaras cuando su misión ya no las necesitaba. Quería decirlo eso. Quería confesar cada parte de su oscuro pasado, incluyendo las cosas que ni ella misma estaba segura de si eran reales. Quería decirle que no importaba lo que pasara con SHIELD y HYDRA, iba a estar con él. Quería hacer promesas que no podía mantener y hacer juramentos que no tenía intenciones de cumplir. Quería admitirle que había intentado tanto buscarle a alguien porque sabía que estaba solo, devastado y triste en este nuevo mundo y ella _quería_ que fuese feliz. No, eso no era del todo cierto. Quería que fuese feliz, pero quería convencerse a sí misma, aún más, de que podía ser feliz sin ella, porque esa era la única manera de que dejara de lado lo que sentía por él. Ni siquiera se lo había admitido a sí misma, no del todo, hasta este momento. Se preocupaba por él. Lo quería.

Ella era un centenar de cosas para miles de personas diferentes, pero no podía ser lo que quería ser para él.

Así que no dijo nada, apretando los dientes, aguantando las lágrimas y esperando por la incomodidad. No conocía los caprichos de la vergüenza muy bien, no sufría por la duda ni la pena, no experimentaba el arrepentimiento a menudo. Esas cosas las habían golpeado y quemado de ella hace mucho tiempo. No podía negarlas ahora, sin embargo, y la cortaban profundamente.

De alguna manera, Steve la había despojado de todos su engaños, todas sus defensas, todas sus armas. Todos sus escudos. _Todo._

La había desarmado completamente.

Eventualmente, sus respiraciones inciertas, se regulan y sus músculos rígidos, se relajan. Se atrevió a mirarlo solo cuando estuvo absolutamente segura de que estaba dormido. La luz de la luna bañaba su rostro. Girándose suavemente para no molestarlo, trazó su mejilla con la mano, ligeramente. Los moretones ya se estaban desvaneciendo. Sus dedos persistieron, su pulgar deslizándose sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Era tierna con él, tierna de una manera que no había sido con nadie. No estaba segura de como se sentía, pero no se sentía mal.

Lo observó respirar de nuevo, encontrando un poco de consuelo en como su pecho subía y bajaba por debajo suyo. Luego, se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y el brazo contra su estómago. Su brazo era una protectora cubierta a su alrededor. Miró hacia la noche. Quería fingir de que no había peligro por delante de ellos. El Soldado del Invierno estaba por allí. Rumlow, SHIELD y HYDRA estaban por allí. Cuando regresaran a Washington mañana, todo llegaría a un punto crítico. Tendrían que luchar por sus vidas, y si lo hacían a su manera, por el mundo. No sabía como podrían hacer eso, donde podrían ir, en quien podrían confiar. SHIELD se había ido, tomando gran parte de quien era ella con él. No quería pesar en ello, temía que si era despojada de la Viuda Negra, solo las cosas oscuras se mantendrían.

Así que se obligó a creer de que solo habría esta noche, en este sucio cobertizo, con todo el dolor y los demonios mantenidos a raya por la luz de la luna y el constante latido del corazon bajo su oído. Se imaginó que esto era tan real y cierto como ella quería que fuera.

Imaginó, solo por un segundo, que era lo suficientemente buena para ser la mujer que amaba.

Había vivido tantas mentiras. Se dijo, tantas. Esta era la única que no quería dejar ir.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **(1) Traté de hacer la traducción lo mejor posible pero ese fue el resultado. Perdón de antemano si no es coherente.**

 **Nota de Traductora (o sea yo c:) Por fin terminé esto y estoy muy feliz por ello. Quiero decir, tardé más de 8 meses en completar esto cuando debió haber sido con suerte uno. Pero el destino no quiso que lo terminara en el corto plazo así que traba más traba más traba pude terminarlo y me siento muy contenta de haber vencido a la adversidad :) Bueno eso es todo por ahora pero estoy trabajando en otra historia que espero, y rezo a los dioses, no tener que subir en 8 meses más. Hasta entonces, me despido. ~Vittalia**


End file.
